


Becoming a Bunny

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: The Thundermans
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Max Thunderman has done it, his most evil deed of all time and had completely stolen Christmas from his family, ruining their happiness for ever. Billy makes him pay by turning him into a bunny.
Relationships: Billy Thunderman/Max Thunderman
Kudos: 4





	Becoming a Bunny

"OH MAAAX!"

The oldest son of Thunderman shivered a little when he heard the sound of his name being called by his younger brother, and the new evil one in the family, Billy. Ever since he had destroyed Christmas for all of his family by stealing every one of their presents, he had led his family down the path of Evil. He should have been proud of this, but with this, he had found out that he wasn't the true super villain in the family. 

"I'm coming, Billy!" Max called back with a sigh.

"Is that attitude that I hear?" Billy growled, with Max once again shivering from the anger in the younger boy's voice.

"No, sir." Max replied quickly as he slowly made his way down the stair based entrance to his former lair.

He would have used the slide entrance but it had to be blocked off by Billy for being far too 'fun', with the boy declaring that the only time he would use a slide was if it led to a tub full of acid. Once he had reached the bottom of the stairs, he found his younger brother pacing around the lair, with Max wondering what the younger boy wanted now. As he watched his younger brother, he found himself staring at the moustache on the younger boy's face since it had been another issue for him. 

"What do you want now Billy…" Max asked with a bit of attitude.

"Do I need to get a new grunt?" Billy growled in response.

"No sir, how can I help you?" Max replied with a sigh, with the teen's voice showing the fear he held.

"I'm bored..." Billy replied simply, despite his older brother noticing the slight whine in the boy's tone and the little stomp of his foot.

"Um, Billy, you're always bored these days." Max replied without thinking. The older boy gulped when he saw the glare on his younger brother's face and knew that it wouldn't end up good for him when the boy started walking towards him.

"Well, who the fuck do you think is to blame for that?" Billy screamed out with the boy jabbing his finger into the side of his older brother as hard as he could, with Max flinching from the slight pain. "Oh, not going to answer, are you…? YOU! You’re the reason that Nora turned into a traitorous little b-word and isn't here anymore!"

"Billy… that wasn't my intention." 

"I'm sure." Billy growled out, with the sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Billy…”

"And since you were the one that caused my boredom, you now have to be the one to entertain me!" Billy responded.

"How am I going to do that, Billy? You have tried making me do everything that comes to mind and yet nothing has ever worked and you continue to be bored..." Max asked with the teen a little annoyed and frustrated that he once again had to try and entertain the younger boy.

"Well... well, you will just have to come up with something then, won't you, Max…" Billy growled. "… and fast."

The moustached boy found his eyes traveling the length of his older brother's body, with Billy glad that he had forced his brother to wear tight clothing since it highlighted the older boy's body perfectly. He was able to see the definition of his older brother's six-pack chest through it, a sight that was causing an idea to form in the younger super villain's mind. He was going to be entertained by his older brother in the most pleasurable way that he could think of, though he hoped that Max was better than their sister had been.

"Billy… you know that this isn't going to work…" Max managed to get out awkwardly, with the teen shivering a little as he felt the lair getting colder which didn't make sense until he saw the evil grin forming on the young teen's face.

"Hmm, well, since you don't want to come up with an idea to entertain me… answer this for me, how would you like something to eat?" The younger boy asked menacingly, with Max shivering a little from the sarcasm in Billy's voice as he wondered what his brother had in store for him since he didn't really offer niceties such as food often.

"Um, yes, I guess so…" Max responded a little nervously, with the teen feeling his stomach growl at the thought of finally getting some food.

Ever since he had stolen Christmas in order to prove that he really was a super-villain, his life had gone down the sink as his family and the world had fallen to the power of the true evil potential in the Thunderman family, his once innocent and adorable little brother. Even some of the greatest villains had come to fear the name of Billy Thunderman. As his younger brother's power and rank in the world and family had grown, Billy's dominant side had become more present, with the family now having to get every aspect of their life approved by the boy.

"Well, then, how about I give you something to eat Max," Billy replied with a smirk as he pulled his older brother out of his thoughts.

The grin on his younger brother's face had Max shivering once again, with the teen wondering what his younger brother was going to force him to eat this time since last time he had to dig up then eat any bugs that he found in the backyard. The time before, Billy had given him a chisel and block of concrete which had apparently held his meal for the night, he had found a single potato chip in the middle of the block.

"W-what is it?" Max asked with the teen's nerves growing further as he looked around his former lair in hopes of finding a clue to what his meal could be.

"I'll give you some clues then, it's meaty and it may even be a little juicy for you," Billy responded with a smirk.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Max asked with the teen still confused since the offer sounded far too good for it to be true, but it had been weeks since he had anything that could be honestly counted as meat, so he was willing to eat anything.

"Well, let me show you what I mean," Billy smirked, causing his older brother's eyes to widen from the shock of Billy reaching down in order to fumble with his black skinny jeans. As his mind finally clicked and he realized what kind of meat his younger brother was offering him, Max started to freak out.

"What… BILLY! NO! You can't do this..." Max cried out as he watched his younger brother's skinny jeans dropping down to the floor of the lair, with the boy revealing his donut boxer briefs. Despite the shock, Max found himself enjoying the sight of Billy's boxer briefs since they reminded him of the old, happier boy.

"Oh? Can't I? Well, who do you think is going to stop me, Maxie?" Billy asked with a smirk on his face.

While he wanted to respond and say that he would stop Billy from doing this, Max simply watched as his younger brother fingered the waistband of his boxer briefs and pulled them down slowly. The younger teen turned slightly in order to first give his brother a quick glimpse of his ass before turning back around to reveal his soft cock to Max. Max couldn't stop himself from feeling his cock twitch at the sight of both sides of his little brother's privates, a sight that he hadn't seen in years. His brother's soft cock had definitely grown larger since the last time that he had seen it.

"Billy," Max said awkwardly as he watched his brother moving over to his former bed.

Billy smirked as he sat down on his new bed, with the boy opening up his leather jacket a little before pulling up the bottom of his t-shirt in order to give his older brother a better view of his soft cock. As he stared at Billy like this, Max found himself having to fight back a moan, there was just something about seeing his once innocent brother like that, which was getting to him.

"Don't even try Maxie, the way that I see it…you can come here and suck my cock like a good little grunt or I can be done with you," Billy growled out with Max flinching a little at the venom in his younger brother's voice. The venom turned into a gulp when Billy continued his threat: "And you know what happens when I am finished with something… remember Doctor Colosso?"

Max did remember his former rabbit, who had dared to go against his younger brother and had been destroyed because of it. It was then that he had started to bow to the will of his younger brother; he had never expected to be submissive to anyone and yet the power that the younger teen had over him and their family was too much. Since he knew that he didn't have a choice but to follow his younger brother's orders, Max slowly moved over to his former bed and climbed in between his younger brother's legs. With his now close up view of his younger brother, who was naked from the waist down which seemed to be only enhanced by Billy still having his jacket and shirt on. As he leaned down to take his little brother's soft cock into his mouth, the older teen closed his eyes in hopes that he could picture it was someone else.

"Oh yeah… this is life..." Billy managed to get out between moans.

As he continued to enjoy the feeling, the super villain put his hands behind him as he leaned back a little in order to enjoy the feeling of his older brother's moist mouth around his cock. While he continued to suck on his younger brother's cock, Max found himself realizing that he was actually enjoying the fact he had his brother's cock in his mouth. With every bob up and down on the small length, he found himself becoming more willing to follow his younger brother's orders. If every one of his younger brother's orders was going to be like this, then it would be both easier for him in the long run and a lot more fun.

"Damn, Max… who knew that you were so good at being a cock sucker." Billy smirked.

Deciding not to answer since he wasn't overly sure of the answer, Max continued to suck on his little brother's cock while listening to the moans that filled his former lair. As his older brother continued, Billy decided to make it a little more like the pornos that he found on Max's old computer and moved his hand down to play with his brother's hair, which he found himself enjoying the feeling of. While this wasn't the way that he had wanted to find out, Max was a little proud that his younger brother was growing up and used the encouragement of his brother playing with his hair to fuel him on as he sucked on the now rock hard cock.

"Mm…"

As he continued to focus his energy on giving his younger brother the best possible blow that he could, Max found himself listening to and focusing on the moans that were stemming from his younger brother and using them to know that he wasn't hurting his brother. Max realized that Billy was getting closer to shooting his load when he felt his younger brother beginning to force more of his cock into his mouth, with Max beginning to suck on the shorter length as hard as he could in an attempt to see if his younger brother was truly a man now and could shoot cum.

"Mm… here it comes… MAXIE!" Billy cried out as he gripped his brother's hair as hard as he could before slamming the entire length of his cock into his older brother's mouth who almost gagged from the feeling.

Max found himself moaning when he felt his mouth beginning to be filled with his younger brother's cum, which he noticed was a little sweeter than his own salty load. The teen continued to gulp it down in an attempt to stop himself from choking until his younger brother had finished shooting his load. Once Billy had finished shooting his load, Max eased himself off of his little brother's cock before climbing off of the bed and wondering what his younger brother would have him do next, since he had gotten off now.

"So, was that fun enough for you?" Max asked with the teen hoping that since he had swallowed his younger brother's cum then Billy wouldn't make him do anything else. His hopes of escaping died when his younger brother had finally caught his breath, with the look on Billy's face letting his older brother know that the boy hadn't finished with him yet.

"No chance… there is still far too much for us to do… isn't that right, big brother? You want to do more with me, don't you?" Billy said with a grin on his face as he climbed off of the bed before removing his leather jacket and t-shirt.

"Billy..." Max started as he found himself almost frozen as his younger brother revealed his thin chest to him, with the sight of his younger brother completely naked turning him more than anyone else had ever turned him on.

"Relax, Max! It's time for our next bit of fun, so why don't you be a good little submissive and go and lie down on MY bed…" Billy smirked, with the younger boy adding the last bit in to make his brother remember who was in charge.

"Come on, Billy." Max attempted.

"I SAID! Get on the fucking bed, NOW!" Billy growled out, with the younger boy cutting off his older brother who flinched from the fury in the tone of his younger brother, with Max quickly working out why his brother had the most potential to be a super villain in the family, he was damn right terrifying when he wanted to be.

The teenager found himself trying to back away from his naked younger brother until Billy used his super speed in order to get behind his older brother before using his own body to stop Max by slamming himself into the older boy as hard as he could. The force of Billy slamming into him sends Max flying off with the older teen landing on the bed, much to the amusement of the family's super villain. In order to stop his older brother from attempting to escape him again, Billy quickly moved over to the bed before crawling on top of it then making his way up Max's body on all fours. Max gulped a little when he felt his younger brother's hand slip under his shirt and begin to run over his six-pack abs.

"You know Max… if you hadn't turned my best friend into a traitor… then Nora could have been here playing my game… she would have done anything I had wanted…"

"Come on, Billy. It's not my fault that Nora turned on us and refused to become evil like the rest of us," Max tried in protest with the teen trying to push his brother and new 'master' off of him. He was beginning to get a little sick of constantly being blamed for Nora's choice.

"While it may now be your fault that she turned..." Billy started as he climbed off of his older brother and the bed in order to pace around the lair for a few moments. "BUT! It was YOU that ruined the family Christmas and caused all of this to happen in the first place."

"Billy…" Max tried softly.

"Enough Max, you are now mine to play with anytime I want and in any way that I want… do you understand?" Billy growled with Max nodding slowly. "I want a verbal answer, Max."

"I understand, Billy." Max said out loud, with Billy smiling and beginning to work on his brother's jeans with Max knowing that he shouldn't attempt to stop his younger brother from removing them. A few moments later, Billy had fingered the waistband of the jeans and Max's boxer briefs before pulling them down together to reveal Max's slightly hairy cock.

"Not bad, Max, now remove your shirt." Billy ordered, with a lustful lip lick from the view of Max’ cock.

"Okay," Max said with a sigh as he removed his shirt to reveal his six-pack abs.

"Damn, Max." Billy moaned. Max was a little shocked by his younger brother's reaction, but the true shock came when Billy moved down and took his cock into his mouth.

"Oh god!" Max moaned from the feeling of Billy's warm mouth around his cock.

The younger boy grinned as he started copying what his older brother had done to him, with the boy bobbing up and down on the longer length with the same pace that his brother had used. Max continued to release loud moans as he enjoyed the pleasure of getting a blow job from his younger brother, despite feeling some guilt about having his brother sucking him off. However, the pleasure turned out to only be for a few moments as Billy stopped sucking on his older brother's cock and allowed it to fall out of his mouth before crawling up his brother's body.

"Billy… what are you doing…" Max asked as he watched his younger boy crawl up his naked body.

"Getting ready for the real fun…" Billy said with a smirk on his face with the older teen wondering what his younger brother meant by that.

He quickly found out when the super villain reached down in order to grab onto his cock. Max released a loud moan as he felt his little brother's hand moving up and down the length of his cock, but continued to wonder what the boy was up to. When Billy stopped jacking off his older brother and moved around in order to line his ass up with his older brother's cock, Max finally realized what Billy was planning. He began to panic a little since he knew that his younger brother's ass wasn't prepped, meaning that it could hurt the younger boy.

"Billy! Stop! you can't… it will," Max protested before moaning loudly when his younger brother ignored the protests and lowered his small body down onto Max's larger and thicker cock.

"Mm! oh fuck yeah," Billy panted out as he enjoyed the feeling of his older brother's cock inside of his ass, with the boy glad that he had chosen to lose his virginity to his grunt. As he enjoyed the feeling of his little brother's ass slightly tightening around his cock, Max started releasing loud pants which were joining his brothers and turning both of the Thunderman brothers on further. The brothers stayed like this for a while in order to allow both of them to get used to the feeling, but the moustached boy wanted more than simply feeling his brother's cock inside of him.

"Oh god, I can't believe that I'm actually getting a piece of Billy's cute little butt…" Max thought between moans as he tried to work out why he had never manipulated his formerly dumb brother to ride his cock before.

"Are you enjoying it, grunt?" Billy managed to ask through his moans, with the young super villain struggling a little to talk due to the fact he was still trying to get used to having his older brother's entire cock inside of him.

"Oh god! Mm! yes!" Max moaned out, with the oldest of the Thunderman brothers loving the feeling of his little brother's tight ass squeezing around his cock. His moans were continuously getting louder when Billy realized that it was turning his brother on further when he clenched his ass a little.

The brother's stayed like that for a few moments, with Billy getting used to having his brother's larger cock inside of him. While he would never reveal it to his older brother, Billy had been thinking of fooling around with Max for a long time now, with his brother being one of his constant wank fantasies along with their sisters. Billy knew, however, that he would never get with any of them back in his innocent and stupid days; now that he could show off his real strength, he was going to get one of his fantasies. Once he had gotten used to the feeling of Max's large cock inside of him, Billy started to slowly move up and down on his brother's shaft.

"Oh god." Max moaned as Billy started to bounce up and down on the length of his shaft with the teen loving the sight of his cock disappearing into the tightness of his little brother's ass.

The brothers continued to a slow ride for a little while, with the young super-villain loving the fact he had caused his older brother to close his eyes and grip onto the sheets just from riding his large cock. As the pleasure only increased, Max found himself beginning to buck his hips upwards in order to force more of his cock into his little brother's hole, with Billy finding himself loving the feeling of Max fucking him hard and rough. Taking this as permission to begin riding his older brother harder, Billy picked up the pace of his bouncing and was soon rewarded by loud moans being released by his older brother.

"Mm… oh god… that feels so good Billy… don't stop." Max grunted.

While he wanted to tell his older brother off for daring to order him, Billy decided on following them and started to ride his brother's cock as hard and wild as he could with the villain using his super speed in order to force his brother to release louder moaned. As Billy's super speed continued, Max found it getting a little painful due to Billy's ass almost rubbing his cock raw from this fast pace riding. He continued to torture his older brother's cock for a little before deciding to slow down and enjoy the ride, though he had to admit it was also because he didn't want to make his older brother shoot his load this quickly, instead he wanted a nice long fuck with his submissive older brother.

"Mm…" Max moaned out, with the boy sighing in relief from the now slower pace that wasn't going to feel like his cock would be ripped off.

As the brothers recovered from the super speed riding session, Max once again started moving with the teen thrusting his hips upwards again with both of the brothers loving the feeling of Max's cock ramming deep into his little brother's ass. When he felt the ramming continued, Billy knew that his submissive grunt had lost himself in the pleasure of the feeling. Billy soon found himself wondering what his older brother would actually do in order to keep the pleasure, with the boy wondering if Max would pledge his life and soul to him in order to keep it. While Billy made his plans, Max however knew that he wouldn't last much longer inside of his younger brother's tight little ass, with the teen beginning to thrust into Billy as hard as he could in an attempt to make it good for his new 'master' before he shot his load.

"Oh god Billy… I am going to…" Max moaned out.

It was something that he had thought about a lot since he had discovered jacking off and sex, with Max becoming his main fantasy when he had seen his older brother stroking out a load in front of his rabbit. He wouldn't say it to Max, but that was the true reason that he had destroyed Doctor Colosso once he had taken over. His new grunt may have ruined Christmas for the family and turned his once best friend into a traitor, who had turned on her family in order to stay good, but he had to admit that Max was a lot more fun this way. Max's moans only got louder when he finally started shooting his loads with Max beginning to fill his little brother's ass with his cum. Once he had finished shooting his load into Billy, Max returned to fucking his little brother's tight ass despite his now sensitive cock as the desire to see Billy shoot grew.

"MAXIE!" Billy grunted out a few moments later, with the younger boy beginning to release his own load which flew onto his older brother's chest.

Once the brothers had finished shooting their loads, Billy slowly eased himself off of Max's softening cock before dropping onto his new bed with the younger boy making sure to clench his ass in order to make sure that none of his brother's cum leaked out of his ass. He wanted to make sure that he remembered the feeling of his older brother being inside of him, with this being one of the ways that he was going to make sure that his older brother would always be with him.

"That was exactly what I wanted…" Billy said as he laid down next to his older brother who shocked the young super villain by pulling him into an embrace.

"I'm glad…" Max whispered, with the teens beginning to regain some of their strength. As he continued to lay there, a plan to keep his older brother for good came to mind and the younger boy moved around so he was on all four above his older brother's body. Max gulped a little when he saw the intense and focused look on his younger brother's face "Billy?"

"Hey, Maxie," Billy said after a few moments as Max noticed that there was a little bit of sadness in his younger brother's tone.

"Yes, what do you want now, Billy?" Max asked curiously.

"I want you to promise me something." Billy continued sadly.

"What is it?" Max questioned.

"Never leave me, please promise that you will never leave me." Billy whispered.

"I won't leave you, I will promise you that Billy; no matter what happens, I will always be here for my little brother…" Max replied, hoping this could get Billy back.

"I know that you won't."

"What do you mean by that, Billy?" Max asked, a little nervously.

"I meant that I am going to make sure that you will never, ever leave me… you will never leave me." 

Once he was off of the bed, the naked teen walked over to where he had hidden his family's devices with Billy grabbing one of them out. Max began to panic when he finally noticed what device his younger brother had pulled out, with it being the same device that his father had one used in order to turn Doctor Colosso into a rabbit, all of those years ago.

"Come on, Billy… please don't do this," Max started to beg, getting a sad smile in return.

"I'm sorry Max… I can't take the risk of you being a traitor… I can't lose my brother." Billy replied softly.

"Please, Billy! I promise! I promise that I will NEVER EVER leave you…" Max continued to beg, with the former super villain jumping off of his former bed and rushing over to his younger brother. As he started to shake his younger brother in hopes that Billy wouldn't do this, he knew that his life as a human was over and that he would become a rabbit.

"I know Max… you are mine," Billy replied softly before whispering something that his older brother would never forget: "forever."

As he finished the word forever, Billy activated the device and shot it directly at his older brother with Max internally hitting himself for forgetting to use his powers in order to take it off of the young super villain when he had the chance. With the light flying at him, Max resigned himself to his new fate and allowed it to hit him with the teen feeling his body changing in a flash of light. Billy watched on sadly as his older brother screamed from the pain of his body shrinking, bending and moulding into a new shape. Moments later, the device had worked its magic and the older teen had been completely transformed into a white rabbit, which was now looking up at his younger brother in resigned fear.

"I'm sorry, Maxie… but this is how it's got to be… I just can't let you leave me." Billy whispered.

Max sighed a little as Billy walked over to him before bending down and picking up his former brother and new pet, who had been looking for an escape route. The older boy knew that it was completely powerless to resist his younger brother's power anymore and allowed Billy to carry him to what would be his new home, Doctor Colosso's former cage. This was proven right when he was placed in the cage with Billy locking the entrance to it once he had pulled his hands out.

"Come on... please… turn me back and let me go Billy and I will do anything that you want me to do…" Max pleaded.

"There is nothing that you can do for me now Max…" Billy said with a sigh.

"Please! I'll even be your sidekick!" Max offered.

"I am sorry, Max, but I can't take the chance that you will leave me in the same way that the traitorous Nora did…" Billy replied, walking around the lair and picked up his clothes before redressing himself with the younger boy ignoring the panic whines stemming from his older brother "Now, I want you to stay right here and be a good little bunny… if you are, I'll try and remember to feed you later on…”

As he watched his younger brother super speeding out of the lair, Max found himself feeling more alone than he had ever felt. He had fucked his younger brother but instead of enjoying it, he found himself living out the rest of his life as a rabbit that his brother would more than likely forget.


End file.
